


Anything for You

by avenged_tobio



Series: Xiuchen ABO/Family AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I had them in China and I fell in love, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Xiumin, honestly have you ever had shrimp flavored chips, midnight cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: Jongdae will do anything to make sure his pregnant omega is taken care of – even if it means making a 3 am trip to the nearest open grocery store for crab chips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest part of this series that I’ll write, and I wasn’t even planning on making this part of the series, but Hurricane Matthew came through my area last Saturday (the 8th) and we lost power until yesterday (the 14th). It’s been longer than normal since I’ve updated and I want to do something small so I can finish what I was originally planning to do next. I’m currently writing the next two parts as prequels for both Chanbaek and Xiuchen and they’re going to be big, and I plan to post them together, so I’ll need a few extra days to finish it. For now, enjoy this little random filler!

By the seventh month, nothing surprised Jongdae anymore when it came to Minseok’s pregnancy. He started eating things that would normally gross him out, he had become more emotionally sensitive, and he gained an unusually strong sense of smell. He wasn’t exactly the neediest omega on the planet, but he was extremely spoiled, and all of it was Jongdae’s fault and even he had to admit it. By his third month, he had come to terms with the fact that Jongdae wasn’t going to let him lift a finger out of place, and he became okay with that.

What he was not okay with, though, were the random things that being pregnant with Kim Taejin made him want to eat, and he had no control over when it happened.

After returning to bed from his midnight bathroom trip, Jongdae noticed that Minseok’s side of the bed was empty. This second half of Minseok’s pregnancy had taken a toll on his body and his ability to sleep through the night, so Jongdae figured that he was just walking around the house to take some pressure off his aching back. The longer he listened for movement in the house, the more noises he heard coming from the kitchen. A cabinet door here, a plastic bag there, and the occasional moving bowl followed by Minseok’s frustrated huffing were all that Jongdae could hear.

Before he got resettled in bed, he was heading downstairs to see if Minseok needed any help. As he got around the corner, he could hear the omega talking quietly to himself, or maybe he was talking to Taejin.

“I’m looking as hard as I can, baby,” he said, definitely to Taejin. “I’m not finding them anywhere but I’ll look again.”

Jongdae peeked into the kitchen. “Anything I can do?”

Minseok stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. “Have you seen the bag of crab chips I had up here? I bought some the other day and I can’t find them anywhere.”

“You already ate them. I saw you throw away the bag this morning.”

Minseok stopped and thought about it for a second. “Oh yeah, I did. Something told me I should have bought two of those.”

Jongdae laughed and hugged his husband, wrapping his arms around his swollen belly. “I don’t understand how you can eat that stuff. You know it gives you wicked heartburn, right?”

“I know. But if it keeps him happy, I’ll just chug down some milk and deal with it.” Then Minseok turned around and gave Jongdae the pout that he knows he can’t resist. “I hope it’s not too much to ask…”

“You want me to run to the grocery store and get some?”

Minseok groaned in relief. “Yes, please.”

Jongdae unwrapped himself from Minseok and kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. He threw on a pair of sweatpants over the boxers that he’d been sleeping in and kept on his white pajama shirt. After all, it was 3 in the morning and there was no one in Seoul at this time of the night that he would be trying to impress. He slipped on his flip flops and headed back downstairs. “I’ll be back in half an hour.”

Minseok smiled and kissed him again. “Thank you, love.”

The alpha laughed and returned the kiss. “Anything to make sure my two boys are happy.” He let go and left the house, car keys in hand, to go on his mission.

Jongdae never realized how peaceful in can be at 3 in the morning. Even Seoul, a busy city that never stops moving, seemed to have some kind of calming aura around it at this time. Of course he would much rather be sleeping, but this is for Minseok and Taejin; and if he knows his son, he knows that Minseok won’t be able to sleep until his cravings are satisfied.

Luckily for him, there happens to be a 24 hour supermarket not far from their house that has just about anything that anyone could possibly need. There were only a handful of cars in the parking lot, most likely the store employees working the graveyard shift. Jongdae was greeted by an unnaturally chipper employee working at the only open register in the entire store. He was the only customer in the whole store, at least it felt like it, until he ran into a middle aged alpha man in the same aisle.

The two men looked at each other for a second and shared a mutual smile. “Good to see I’m not the only one wanting some potato chips at this ungodly hour,” the older alpha joked.

“Actually, this isn’t for me.” The two alphas made eye contact for a minute before Jongdae shrugged. “Pregnant omega.”

The older alpha chuckled. “I remember those days. How many months?”

“Seven. We’re having a son in August.”

“Congratulations, and good luck to you, young man.” Jongdae thanked the older alpha for his kind words before he grabbed the chips that he’d been looking for before Jongdae arrived and left. Jongdae laughed quietly to himself, because he never has random conversations like this during the daytime. He searched the shelfs as closely as he could for the yellow and red packaging of the brand of chips that Minseok had been wolfing down like crazy lately. After a minute of careful inspection, he finally spotted them and, for good measure, bought three bags for the future.

On his way out, he rewarded himself with a box of Pepero sticks and piled it all on at the counter. The young girl working at the register gave him a smile but not much conversation because she could see that Jongdae had gotten sleepy again. He handed over the money and thanked her for her service – and, in his sleepy mind, thanked her for having the store open at this hour, as if she was the one who decided it.

Before he headed out of the parking lot to go home, he opened the Pepero box and ate three sticks at once. The radio station didn’t have much playing on it and it was definitely one of the most unusual nights that Jongdae had had in a while. But he remembered who he came to this store for, and made the drive back home faster.

By the time he arrived back home, he could see the glow of the TV through the living room window, signaling that Minseok was still awake waiting for him. He hurried inside with the bags and was, of course, greeted by a relieved omega.

“I bought you three bags just to be safe. Don’t eat through these so fast, okay?”

Minseok smiled and thanked him with a kiss. “You’re the best, Jongdae. Thank you.” Minseok ripped into one of the bags and sat back down to enjoy them. Jongdae put the rest of them in the kitchen and brought Minseok a glass of milk to fight off the inevitable heartburn that would follow.

“That was so weird, Minseok,” Jongdae started, joining his omega on the couch with his Pepero sticks. “There was one man in the whole store and the rest of them were employees.”

“Good thing they’re open for people like us, huh?”

Minseok sat back on the couch with the bag of chips propped up on his belly and, even with his fingers covered in fishy-flavored potato chips, Jongdae was still madly in love with him. He knows for sure that he wouldn’t have taken a 3 am trip to the grocery store for just anyone.

“What are we going to do if Taejin starts wanting crab chips when he gets old enough to eat them?” Jongdae asked with a laugh.

Minseok swallowed down the mouthful of chips that he was eating and followed it with a large gulp of milk. “Well, I developed a taste for it so he won’t be alone there.” Minseok ate just enough for him to calm his cravings and yawned. “I think we’re ready for more sleep now.”

“Are you sure? Speak now or wait until tomorrow morning.”

Minseok shook his head and kissed Jongdae. “He’s quiet now so we’re both happy. Thank you for looking out for us like that, Jongdae.”

Jongdae hummed and carried Minseok upstairs. “My pleasure, love.”


End file.
